reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego
(PS4) or (ONE) to focus on your horse * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to remove the saddle * Stand next to your new horse * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to equip the saddle * Mount your horse * Take the horse into the stable * Sell or Stable your horse ---- Optional * Buy a new horse ---- * Mount your horse * Follow Hosea * Hunt a rabbit * Pick up the rabbit * Go to Hosea * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to show the Weapon Wheel * Switch to the Item Wheel * Use (PS4) or (ONE) to select 'Camp' from the Crafting slot and release (PS4) or (ONE) to use * View the Crafting menu * Select the Plain Game recipe * Use (PS4) or (ONE) to cook * Eat * Cook another or exit the Crafting menu * Choose a time to sleep until * Sleep * View the Crafting menu * Select the Potent Predator Bait recipe * Hold (PS4) or to exit crafting * Hold (PS4) or to tear down your camp * Mount your horse * Follow Hosea * Press + or + to activate Eagle Eye and find the clue * Press + or + to activate Eagle Eye and find the trail * Approach the trail * Press (PS4) or to focus on the track * Follow the trail * Press + or + to activate Eagle Eye and find the next clue * Follow the trail * Press + or + to activate Eagle Eye and find the next clue * Follow the trail ---- Place Bait option * Plant the bait near the large stones * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to open the Satchel * Select the Potent Predator Bait and press (PS4) or (ONE) to place it * Go to the rocks * Wait for the bear * Follow Hosea ---- Split Up option * Search the hill for the bear's trail * Press + or + to activate Eagle Eye and find the trail ---- * Shoot the bear * Go to Hosea | rewards = The legendary animals map Potent Predator Bait (if not used) | previous = "Polite Society, Valentine Style" or "Who is Not Without Sin" or "Americans at Rest" | next = "The Spines of America" }}Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview After spotting a huge bear up by the Dakota River, Hosea and Arthur ride out and track it. Story Hosea tells Arthur in camp he plans on going hunting. Arthur agrees to go with him, and the two decide to take a horse to Valentine to sell. After Arthur sells the horse, he can buy a new horse. Arthur and Hosea then set out for Grizzlies East, where a Legendary Bear is located. On the way, the two make camp and cook rabbit. In the morning, Arthur crafts bait, and the two set out. After reaching their location, Arthur tracks the bear to a small area in between two large rock formations. The trail ends, and they set the bait. When the bear doesn't appear, they check it, but the bear appears in front of them. Arthur shoots the bear multiple times with his revolver, and it flees. After checking on Hosea, Hosea states that he's heading back to camp. Arthur can decide if he wants to stay or go back to camp with Hosea. Gold Medal Objectives * Track the bear within 1 minute 30 seconds. * Shoot the bear at least 6 times. * Complete within 12 minutes. Notes *If the player stays behind, this can be an easy way to kill the legendary bear without having to locate it outside of a mission. The Trapper is nearby, and the player can have some money early in the game by selling the bear's skin. *The title of this mission is a reference to the play The Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare. In the play, a character is chased offstage after the stage direction "Exit, pursued by a bear". Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission 10 - Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego Gold Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission -10 - Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego -Replay & Gold Medal- Navigation de:Tritt ab, mit geßenktem Haupt Category:Redemption II Missions fr:Une blessure d'amour propre